The Party
by Roaming Writer
Summary: This is a fanfic where Chloe leaves Max in Seattle and moves to New York to go to college. The events of the storm are a distant memory and Chloe isn’t exactly the same as the punk girl we know anymore...


The familiar sharp sound of the alarm clock pierced the ears of Chloe, who would much rather be doing something else instead of waking up so early on a Saturday morning. But alas, she had forgotten to turn off the alarm which read 6:00 AM. Small things like that always bugged her because they were not important enough to be remembered, over the chaos of her daily life, but when the small mistake caught up with her, it seemed to ruin the present moment. Now that she was awake, she needed to get the cake. She told herself that she would get the cupcakes the week that Max would be coming so that it would be ready for her welcome party. Well, at least it would be a party with just herself and Max, like old times.

She felt like an adult already living in her own apartment since she moved to New York, trying to forget all the chaos she left behind in Arcadia Bay. But as she got up from her bed, the mirror facing towards her showed a messy and disorganized 21 year old instead. It was always sad how fast life went on and how fast one can mature. It was just yesterday she went to her friends' birthday parties and had endless fun every month. But now, attending a party was a chore, not to mention preparing one. When she was younger, she thought that she would have her friendships forever but as she grew older, they slipped away from her, with memories replacing the connections she once had. But that was why she was throwing this party; it was for the only friend she really had left: Max.

Chloe shook away the intrusive thoughts and headed over to the bathroom, where she truly woke up from the purgatory known as a sleep coma. As she washed her face, she noticed how she had changed. Her cheekbones were becoming more defined and her face started to look like her mother's. When William, dad, was still alive, he had always told her the importance of making her own path in life, but in some ways, that path follows closely to your parents'. Sometimes, she wondered if her life was predestined or whether the same patterns ran in her family. After all that happened with Max, Chloe chose to believe that she shaped her own destiny. To put it bluntly: she wished for a better life. Sure, she had academic success and a well-off life, but her social life was non-existent. Ever since she left Max in Seattle, Chloe lost her cornerstone in life and suffered bouts of depression.

She stepped out to the bedroom and the stale air seeped into her nostrils, so she burst open the windows and listened as the sounds of the birds chirping entered her apartment. Memories blew in along with the aroma of the springtime neighborhood. The street was empty and everything was peaceful just like when she and Max were children in Arcadia Bay. In fact, until she went to Blackwell, she never truly appreciated her quiet neighborhood, where her neighbors would greet each other in the morning instead of plugging their ears with headphones and ignoring you as they cuss at you for getting in your way in the halls. The only times of comfort she had were the times she and Rachel would hang out after school at the junkyard. The thought of Rachel still haunted her. The idea that she was the reason for all the chaos and the storm. It's too much to take in. They told themselves that they'd move to San Francisco or New York. She'd move somewhere where she can work and live without the distractions and bullshit of Arcadia Bay. Funny how she ended up in New York by herself. By this time, Chloe had dressed and walked out the door, choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator. A quick jog down the stairs seemed to wake her up from her distractions; it was a good way to start off the day. Outside the apartment complex, there was Ms Jones, walking her large German Shepherd.

"Good Morning Chloe, how are your studies coming along?" She always asked that, as if college students had nothing else to do but study. Truth was, she preferred the comfort of reclining on her bed smoking a joint or something of that sort instead of studying or worrying about her job. But today she was hosting a party for Max's visit from Seattle. After spending almost two years away, they would finally see each other again.

"It's going great," she lied, ignoring the fact that she had been falling behind on her exams and continually ostracizing herself from the sororities and social cliques of her school. Truth was, the only thing keeping her sane was her incessant anticipation for today.

"Glad to hear that. Say, I heard that you're going to be having a guest over tonight huh?"

"Yes, it's for Max."

"Goodness, your friend? I remember how highly you spoke of her. Think she's still the way you remember her?"

"Of course, she will always be the same to me"

"I hope so. From my life experience I can tell you that true friends will be friends for life," she smiled, the sides of her eyes wrinkling slightly, a testament to her age. "Well, Chloe, it's been nice talking with you."

With that, she walked down towards the intersection, while Chloe made her way down 23rd Street, noticing the blooming flowers in peoples' gardens. It was truly breathtaking how much effort people spend cultivating flowers. But even so, some gardens were overgrown with weeds, which reminded her of the sad reality of life: that some people just didn't have as much time as others. Chloe wished she had more time that day when Max left, to tell her how much she cared for her and how much she'd miss her. When one got accustomed to something, or someone, they never really appreciate her until she's gone.

When Chloe reached the curb, she couldn't help but notice a young couple across the street holding hands. Love was a wonderful thing but this world, Chloe thought, has bastardized it into something exploited for status. Young relationships, she thought, never truly last. But still, she wondered if she would start dating or falling in love again. She and Max had something but after the chaos of the storm, it couldn't work out. The worst part of going to family gatherings was the inevitable question the grandparents always ask, 'When are you going to have a boyfriend?' Sure, it was annoying, but she understood the desire to know the love-lives of those around oneself. In fact, sometimes she wanted to see Max and ask her if she fell for Warren yet. Yet, Max was never the type of girl to fall for any guy.

By this time, Chloe was almost at the bakery which always managed to envelope half the block in the smell of sweet pastries. This bakery has been here ever since she could remember, run by old Mrs.Smith, whose personality was sweeter than her cakes. Every birthday, her parents would buy the same chocolate cake that Chloe and Max both adored. Now, she would be buying that cake instead of cupcakes.

Pushing the door aside, she was greeted by rows of colorful cupcakes, cakes, cookies, baklavas, cannolis, croissants, madeleines, and all the types of pastries one can desire. The warmth of the shop filled her body and the nostalgia sent sparks down her spine. Mrs. Smith was tending to a female customer, having a lively chat with them like she always did. But their conversation seemed more vibrant than the usual. Chloe thought that it was bittersweet how Mrs. Smith loved to spend time telling people about her youthful years, especially after her husband passed away a few years back. That, Chloe thought, was true love.

Chloe, at this time, was walking closer to the counter, still mesmerized by the antiquity and coziness of the store. There was a even a grandfather clock behind the counter which read 6:30. One could still hear the old clock tick over the voices of the women speaking. But that voice. The voice of the woman in front of the counter was familiar. The back of her head, her straight brown hair down past her shoulders, was facing Chloe. She was saying something about buying cupcakes for a friend, but much of the conversation was inaudible. After the woman got her receipt, she turned around. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. It was Max. Their eyes were wide in surprise, locked onto each other's. Then her mouth bent into the smile that Chloe still vividly remembered.

"Chloe Price! I've missed you so much!"


End file.
